


Heat Stroke

by cold_flame



Series: Undeniable [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_flame/pseuds/cold_flame
Relationships: Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell
Series: Undeniable [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792303
Kudos: 4





	Heat Stroke

Winry Rockbell was shopping for some parts for Ed's leg. He'd been taking good care of it since the Promised Day but he was growing so he needed adjustments every now and then. A brunette girl, if Winry remembered correctly, named Nora waltzed up to Winry as she walked out of the shop looking for her stubborn blond friend. He had insisted upon coming along even though she was perfectly capable of going by herself. _He treats me like a little kid,_ she grumbled to herself.

"Winry, is that you?" Winry turned her head around to address her speaker. "It's me, Nora. We used to go to school together." The girl revealed herself. She had wavy brown locks, and chocolate brown eyes.

"Oh, that's right." Winry said, her eyes starting to fill with recognition for the brunette.

"Wow, you've certainly gotten beautiful. You certainly don't look like a mechanic." Nora gushed.

"Oh, thank you." Winry blushed. She wasn't used to being flattered in such a way, especially not by another girl. She came back to reality when she felt a strong hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, Winry. Are you almost ready?" Ed grumbled. Winry just ignored his whining.

"Yes, almost. I just need to check out one last thing." Ed sighed and ambled off without another word. Winry just rolled her eyes. He was so impatient. When she turned her attention back to Nora, she saw that the other girl was gawking at her with disbelief.

"Who was that?" she asked with incredulity, her eyes checking him out as he brooded a few feet over.

"Who, Ed?" Winry was honestly confused. Didn't Nora remember Ed from school? He was kind of hard to forget.

"Ed? As in Edward Elric?" she gasped. "The annoying shrimp who used to go to school with us?"

"Yeah, why?" Winry furrowed her brow. Nora just started chuckling.

"Whoo, you really lucked out with him, Winry!" She said, continuing to check out Ed with awe.

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? Um, look at him! I pretty much figured you'd end up with him, but I didn't think he'd grow up looking like that!" Her eyes were sparkling. "Wow." She breathed.

"Oh, me and Ed aren't together," Winry said red-faced shaking her hands dismissively. Nora just looked at her like she was the biggest idiot on the planet.

"Why not? C'mon it's not like you're unattractive. If I was you, I'd make sure to snatch him up while I can that way no one else could." She said matter-of-factly. "I guarantee that someone will try to win him over soon enough." At just that moment, Ed started walking back over to the two girls, where Winry tried to regain her composure. She couldn't help but get flustered when people talked about her and Ed like that.

"Winry? I'm ready to go home. You ready?" He said nonchalantly.

"Yes, Ed. I'm ready." She croaked, refusing to look at his face. He grabbed her chin and brought her face up to meet his eyes. He looked at her seriously.

"Are you okay? You look a little flushed. Are you coming down with heat stroke?" He asked concerned. She gulped as she heard Nora snickering in the background. She gave a sharp intake of breath. They were so close!

"I'm fine. Let's just check out." She yanked her face from his hand, and he let go. He just nodded and grudgingly followed her. She got lost in her thoughts staring at his broad shoulders as he bought all her stuff for her. She was getting heat stroke all right, but it certainly wasn't from the heat.


End file.
